


Luckiest Bloke Alive

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM elements, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, cuckold, squint and you might find plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Cormac loves his sexy little wife, but has developed a taste for sexy wizards on the side. After two months of having a secret affair with a certain blonde wizard, he finally decides to bring his wife into the picture.





	Luckiest Bloke Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Restricted_Section_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Restricted_Section_2019) collection. 



> Warning: this story contains explicit f/m and m/m sexual content. If this offends, I urge you not to read. But, if it doesn’t offend, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Cheating was wrong, but somehow it just kept happening. Maybe there was something more than a taste of the forbidden at play.

“I know you like it when I do that thing with my tongue.” Cormac licks a line up the long shaft presented to him and then swirls his self-proclaimed, expert tongue around its head. 

Draco cracks a smirk, just a twitch at the corner of his lip. “I told you to put your tongue to good use and you did.”

He wraps floppy, preppy blonde hair around his fingers and tugs. Cormac rises from his knees with a sparkling white smile and doesn’t even wince when Draco tugs a little too sharply. Instead, the feeling causes him to groan a feral sound from the back of his throat. Their lips crash together and Cormac tumbled on top of Draco as he falls onto the bed. 

The old, motel bed creaks under their combined weight. The springs squeak as he kneels between Draco’s legs and lowers his mouth to suck on the thin, hard flesh of his abdomen. Draco’s hand remains firm in his hair and presses him harder into his body. 

“I haven’t been this randy since Hogwarts,” Draco hisses a laugh between his teeth. “Fuck, McLaggen. What are you doing to me?”

Cormac takes a bit of skin between his teeth and nibbles into the bruised flesh. When Draco’s hips twist, he grabs them and holds them down. His nose burrows against him and he sucks harder to further mark the skin there.

“Ah—“ Draco jerks under Cormac’s hands. “Stop fucking teasing, you—”

Cormac chuckles and lets go of Draco’s skin with a loud, wet pop. “You like it, Malfoy. You like it when I taste you, when I mark you as mine.”

Draco’s fingers tense in his hair and yank him up. The desperation riles him and Cormac trails his tongue from bellybutton to the hollow of Draco’s throat. He bites lightly over the pulse point he finds there and ruts his hips roughly against Draco. 

“Yes, Merlin,  _ fuck _ .” Draco mimics the movement, but before he can repeat it, Cormac puts all his weight down and holds Draco’s lower body in place against the flimsy bed. “McLaggen,  _ please _ .”

Cormac nips his ear and breathes hot against it. “You want me to have you? Tell me, Malfoy. How badly do you want me to wrap my hand around your cock?”

Draco tries again to snap his hips into Cormac. He tries to smash his lips against his, tries to use his fingers as raked down Cormac’s back, tries to urge him to take him now and take him fast. 

But Cormac wants to savor. 

His tongue runs along the edge of Draco’s jaw and then around the perfectly plump bow of his upper lip. He jerks his hips, his cock straining against Draco’s thigh and he hisses his delight into Draco’s ear.

“My wife likes it when I deny her orgasm,” he breathes heavily as his cock grows. “She lets me fuck her until she begs for release. Do you want to beg me, Malfoy? Do you want to come?”

“God, yes.” He twitches, legs kick desperately seeking friction. “We don’t have much time. Fuck me.”

“Mm.” Cormac ruts against him as he finally covers his mouth with his lips. He winces as Draco’s canine snags on his lip, but his hips react harshly and snap against his leg. “Turn over. I want you from behind today.”

Draco doesn’t waste time. He scrambles, careful not to allow his knees or feet to connect to a place that would stop their time together. His cheek presses into the scratchy sheets and he presents himself shamelessly for Cormac’s use. 

“If my wife could see this, she’d tell me that you deserve a spanking.” Cormac’s hand slaps against Draco’s alabaster arse. Draco winces, his stiff cock hits the bed and he moans at the contact. “Oh, you like that. I wonder why I keep you two separate? You both positively  _ gag _ for my cock.”

The whimper out of Draco’s throat makes Cormac stiffen immediately. 

“Would you like that, Malfoy?” Cormac readies him as he spews all sorts of devious things at Draco. His fingers sink into his body. “You want to watch me tease and fuck my wife until she begs me to let her come?”

Draco pushes back against his fingers. “Yes, fuck —  _ yes _ .”

Cormac chuckles and grabs his wand from where it’s tangled in the duvet. He non-verbally casts a lubrication charm and tosses the wand to the floor. His hands run up the curve of Draco’s arse and grabs onto the meat of his flesh. 

“Or, do you want to fuck her?” Cormac grins as Draco’s chin flies over his shoulder. His eyes are dark, smoldering grey. “Oh, you  _ do _ , don’t you? You want to bury your thirsty cock right into her tight cunt.”

He sheathes himself inside, full to the hilt, and a shuddering breath looses from his lungs. Fuck, he doesn’t anticipate it feeling this fucking good. He doesn’t expect to be turned on by the thought of his lover fucking his sexy little wife. But, he is. 

Cormac reaches around Draco with one hand and wraps it around Draco’s stiffness. “Show me how you’d fuck her.” He pumps his hand once as Draco ruts into it. “She likes it hard and fast. This won’t do, Malfoy.”

Cormac keeps with Draco’s speed as he fucks his tight fist. His own fucking is put on hold as he allows Draco to set the pace and show him how he can please Cormac’s wife. It’s hot as fuck and takes every ounce of willpower Cormac has not to fuck Draco into the mattress. 

“Good,” he growls, his body betraying him because he’s sure he’s going to come soon. “Show me how you’ll make her beg you. Bite the duvet like it’s her tits — you remember her tits, don’t you? A mouthful, peaky, lovely pink nipple.”

Cormac nearly comes when Draco’s mouth clamps around the duvet. He moans into it, grunts as he fucks faster and harder into Cormac’s hand. Cormac is sweating, dripping on the small of Draco’s back as he tries like hell to stop his orgasm from ripping through him. Seeing Draco Malfoy, bad boy Slytherin, entirely at his mercy and stuffing his face with his wife’s pretend tits is more than he can handle.

Cormac squeezes his hand that holds Draco and strokes him faster as he fucks it desperately seeking his release. 

“Say her name, Malfoy,” Cormac demands breathlessly. He’s right on the edge, his orgasm can’t be delayed. “Say it  _ now _ .”

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Draco’s muffled cries fill the room as hips jerk erratically and he’s fucking Cormac’s hand into the mattress. “Hermione! Her _ mione _ !”

“Gods, that’s fucking hot,” Cormac grounds out as Draco comes all over the sheets and his hand. As soon as he’s gotten every last drop out of him, Cormac lets go and grabs both his hips. He’ll leave bruising fingerprints for sure. “I want to watch you fuck my wife, Malfoy,  _ fuck _ , I can hardly think—”

He brings a hand down onto Draco’s arse, the slap resounding around the room. The noise that rips from Draco’s throat is all that Cormac can take. He slams into him twice more and then spills inside of him with a long, deep growl.

They’re silent for ages, heavy breathing and electric buzzing the only sounds to fill the echoing quiet. Cormac rolls off of Draco and shimmies to the headboard, hauling Draco’s spent body with him. They lie like this, wrapped up in one another, as their heartbeats slow and brains unfog. 

“Did you mean it?” Draco asks finally, his voice raspy and deep as he fingers the dips and edges of Cormac’s abdomen. “You want me to have sex with the wife you’re cheating on with me?”

Cormac runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and grins. He watches the way Draco’s fingers follow the line of hair from his bellybutton to his cock and back up again. The thing is, Hermione is a hot little witch with a sexy body. She’s sexually open, though she has no idea about his side activities. Draco was always meant to be a one time thing, once and done, an itch to scratch. 

Cormac hadn’t expected him to be irresistible. Or quite so submissive. Can he have the best of both worlds? He’s willing to try it. 

His fingers run down the length of Draco’s spine, relishing the shiver he elicits from his lover. “Would you? If I told you that I want you both, would you fuck her for me?”

“You really think Granger would allow it?” He lifts a pale brow as his lips twitch down. “We’ve been having an affair for two months — you think she’ll forgive that?”

Cormac smiles brilliantly. “Perhaps with the right kind of motivation, She’ll fuck you into the mattress like I just did.”

A breath escapes Draco and brings goose pimples to Cormac’s stomach. “You’re not going to tell her about the affair?”

“No.” Cormac shakes his head. Smirk firmly in place. “We are.”

* * *

“Do you know where my black thong is, love?” 

Hermione walks around their bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. Their bedroom is torn apart; clothes thrown everywhere, sheets in a crumpled mess on the bed. She’s looked everywhere for it, but has no idea where it could be. Cormac smirks at her as he leans against the door frame. She doesn’t appear amused. 

“Did you check under the bed?” Cormac says as he watches the curve of her arse, uncovered by the towel. “I distinctly remember ripping it off after you begged me to lick your pussy.”

“Cormac!” Hermione narrows her eyes and nearly drops her towel on the floor. “We agreed you wouldn’t speak like that outside of the— the bedroom.”

He takes a cheeky step forward and lifts a perfect eyebrow. “We’re currently in the bedroom.”

“You know what I mean,” she all but growls at him. “I don’t like those words.”

“Unless I’m fuck—” Cormac holds up his hands at the ruthless glare she sends his way. “Oh, I think I see your thing, love. Just there, under the bed.”

Her anger dissipates immediately as she bends down to grab the silk fabric from the floor. She’s bare before him, perfect height to take her. He has only a moment to consider it and his mind is made up even before his feet carry him towards her displayed arse. 

Cormac’s hand clamps onto the flesh she presents and he groans as he presses his jean-clad cock against her.

“Cormac, we can’t—” Hermione whines, but she doesn’t make a move to stop him. He grins at the back of her head. “We have to get ready for the charity gala and—”

Cormac stops listening and allows his hands to travel higher and higher. He sheds the towel off of her and lets it drop to the floor despite her protests. His palms find her tits and squeeze, earning him a delicious moan from her hot mouth. A mouth he definitely wants to use before he’s forced to mingle with a bunch of useless old toads this evening.

“Reach behind you and unbuckle my belt,” Cormac instructs her, still palming her stiffening breasts in his hands. He grinds against her arse again. “Be a good girl now and — that’s it, love. Don’t throw it to the floor.”

He feels her body tense and it brings a smile to his face. His hands travel from her tits to her shoulders and then up into her hair. When he winds it in both of his hands, he pulls her head back. 

“I’ll let you choose: mouth or throat,” he whispers hoarsely as he arse presses back against him. She’s such a tart in the bedroom and he fucking loves her for it. Brightest Witch of the Age, sure, but gods she’s a hot fuck, too. “Come on, love. We have an event to attend and can’t be late.”

Hermione drags the belt from its loops after some fumbling and brings the leather strap to her neck. She’s never allowed him this, not yet, and so when she circles her throat and offers the ends of the belt to him behind her neck, Cormac is giddy. He drops her wet ringlets over her shoulders and grabs onto the belt loosely. He doesn’t want to scare her away. 

“Good girl,” he commends her quietly. “Now, be a doll and drop my trousers for me.”

It takes her less time than the belt had and he’s already stiff against her skin.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you follow my orders.” He tightens the belt just a little bit and can feel the way her throat bobs and sends a small vibration through it. “Put your hands and knees on the bed and spread your legs for me. I want to see that precious cunt on display.”

The breath that leaves her is sharp. He knows she wants to berate him for his language, but she won’t. Not when he has her like this. So, his little witch adjusts her position as he asks and thrusts her hips up so he can see precisely how wet he’s made her already.

“Gods, you minx.” He wraps the end of the belt around the back of his hand and forces her head to tilt back toward him. “If we didn’t have to be quick, I’d make dinner out of your pretty pussy right now.”

He impales himself on her the second Hermione gasps. Her walls clench around him and he can’t stop the guttural groan that hisses through his teeth. Cormac pulls on the belt as he pulls out of her and slams back in. Her cry is music to his ears and like an extra stroke of his cock.

“Do you like this, Hermione?” Cormac pulls back and holds for a moment. “Show me. Fuck yourself on me. Take what you want.”

She does. Her cunt engulfs him as she slams back on it. Hermione moves against him like she needs his cock the way she needs oxygen. The sexy noises she makes as she fucks him makes him grit his teeth for fear of coming too soon. 

He knows he’s lucky to have her and he knows that his affair with Draco is wrong, but fuck — he has the best of both worlds with them. Her tight little body and Draco’s thick cock; Cormac’s a lucky son of a bitch. And just at the thought of Draco fucking his wife causes Cormac to meet Hermione thrust for thrust. 

He pounds into her as she slams back. His hold on the belt is tight, so rough against her neck that he knows she’ll have bruising. Her head is tilted back, wet hair leaving droplets down her back, and she’s making delectable sounds that he wishes he could muffle with the head of his cock in the back of her warm throat. 

“I don’t hear you begging yet,” he says with gritted molars. He’s about to blow and needs to hear her come. “Maybe you’re tired of me? Not enjoying this, love?”

It spurs her on. “Cormac, I’m going to—” 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He surges forward and his balls slap against her. “I want to hear you ask for it.”

“Can — can I,  _ please _ , Cormac,  _ please _ , can I come?” Her hips jerk and her hands fist into the blanket. “Merlin, please, I can’t stop—”

“Mmm, no, don’t come yet. I think I want your mouth on me after all.” Because it’s all he can think about. “Clearly you need a reminder about who’s fucking you. Maybe it’ll help to look in my eyes, so that I know you’re not thinking of someone else’s cock.”

“I’m not!” Hermione tries to reassure him breathlessly and scrambles around so that her mouth is where her cunt had been. “I only want you, Cormac. Only you. Please, let me show you.”

Cormac’s grin is wide and crinkles the corners of his eyes. He tosses the belt to the ground and wraps a hand into her hair. He’s not a gentle lover and so his hold on her hair is like a vice.

“Open up and suck me off, sweetheart.” Cormac guides his cock into her waiting mouth and he growls at the feeling of her tongue against him. “That’s right, Hermione. Take it all.”

And she does, down to the hot cavern of her throat. The sound of her gag only spurs him on and he holds her at the back of her throat while she swallows around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” His free hand runs along the length of her jaw as he allows her to pull back and heave a deep breath. “Will you let me fuck your throat?”

Hermione’s wide eyes stare up at him. She steals a sharp breath through her nose and nods. He caresses her cheek with the pad of his thumb and smiles down at her. 

“Such a good girl.” He encourages her to take him again. “So eager to suck my cock, aren’t you? You want me to praise you, love? Is that what you want from me?”

She moans around him as he shoves in unforgivingly. He fucks her throat as she holds her jaw open, careful to cover her teeth with her lips. Cormac’s free hand travels to her throat and he clenches lightly around it. He can feel his cock thrusting down into it and it only spurs him on to thrust faster and harder. 

He’s panting as she gags and gurgles around him. “Play with your clit. Moan for me, but don’t come yet.”

Her hand flies to her cunt and she’s whining around the head of him as he thrusts in and out. He watches as she pleases herself and ruts on her own fingers, desperately seeking her own climax without allowing herself to come. 

“Maybe I should let someone else finish you off,” he says and when she gulps around his cock, he comes with no warning. He grunts his orgasm with his head at the back of her throat and roars his pleasure as she continues to finger her clit. 

“Move your hands and come to the edge of the bed.” 

Cormac loves the look of her watering eyes and pinched lips as she tries not to join him in orgasm. She’s positioned as close to the edge of the bed as she can get without falling off and she’s nervously watching him because she has no idea what he’s going to do.

“I want to hear you screaming for your orgasm, do you understand?” 

She nods and he gets down onto his knees. His mouth is level with her wet cunt and he shoves his face into her folds without any preamble. His tongue darts through the folds, licking a path up to her clit and then down to her entrance, and then back again. He feasts on her like a starving man and she grinds herself down onto his face. 

Her moans and shouts fill their room and finally, finally, he allows her to come all over his face. 

She rides out the crashing waves of her orgasm as her legs quake against the sides of his head. He’s never heard her quite so desperate before and he wants to rut himself inside her so badly.

“You are utterly perfect,” he tells her after they come down from the moment. “Unequivocally brilliant.”

She beams at him and radiates pride. Cormac loves the idea that the future Minister of Magic just took his cock down her throat like a champion. 

He’s so in love. 

And if this plan with Draco doesn’t work, he’s so fucked. 

* * *

In the span of half a day, Cormac’s fucked both his lover and his wife. And, though his affair has been going on for two months, it’s the first time he’s been inspired to bring them together. There’s chemistry there between them, the same hate-fueled passion that initially brought him together with both of them. He can’t ignore it any longer. He just has to hope that he won’t lose one of them over it. 

Draco is only supposed to be an affair. A way to pass the time while his wife works long, hard hours. He hadn’t expected Draco to be…. more. And this is exactly why he’s in the pickle he’s in. 

“You look far away tonight, Cormac,” Hermione says softly, putting her slender fingers through his soft hair. “What’s wrong?”

He shoves his feelings away and smiles a sparkling smile at her. “Nothing, love. Lamenting that I can’t get between your—”

She swats his chest and clicks her tongue. “Not here. You promised.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” He plants a kiss on her cheek and whispers into her ear. “You and I won’t be fucking here.”

He feels the shiver run through her just as his eyes catch sight of a pale, blonde head over her hair. Their eyes meet and Draco’s face flushes. Good; he likes that he has an effect on him even from so far away. 

“Do you need another drink?” Cormac asks her, and when she nods her head, he takes off toward the bar. 

Draco meets him there, nonchalant to those who view them so close together. Cormac wraps his hands around an ice cold tumbler and smirks as his eyes meet Draco.

“Hello, lover,” he whispers out the corner of his mouth and grins as Draco’s mouth tightens. “Thinking if backing out this evening?”

Draco shakes his head. “No. Just trying to find the right time and place.”

“I’ll have her started for you after dinner and will send her off to the loo to finish herself off.” Cormac had planned the evening extremely carefully. She’s so wanton when she’s horny, he’s hoping the loose inhibitions and her throbbing clit will cloud her judgment. 

“And if she smacks me and tells me to fuck odd?” Draco’s lips pull down. “I don’t fancy being splashed on the Prophet as a predator.”

Cormac laughs. “I’ll be there to encourage it.”

“This is mad.” Draco tosses back two successive shots. “If I would have known what would happen after that first time—”

“Come off it, Malfoy.” He knocked his shoulder playfully and with a knowing smile. “You’ve always wondered how sweet her cunt is and now you’ll know.”

He’s playing such a dangerous game, but he’s all in now. 

“Tell me this isn’t just a fuck about to you,” Draco demands with guarded, molten eyes. 

Cormac levels him with a stare, quirked lips. “I wish it was, otherwise I wouldn’t have so much to lose tonight.”

Draco leaves him without another word. They steal glances all evening and as dinner arrives, Cormac makes some obscene gestures covertly with his food. He gets a small snort of a laugh out of his blonde lover and it helps to dispel the tension Cormac feels winding in his chest. 

His hand is on Hermione’s thigh as dessert is called up to the table. He inches his fingers higher and higher, until she tries to swat him away. 

Cormac leans into her ear and sweeps her hair away so that he has full access. He plants a light kiss just shy of her ear. 

“No one will see, I promise,” he whispers hoarsely; he can practically taste her wet knickers. “It’ll make it far more fun when we get home tonight. Please, love? Just a touch?”

She glances around to their table partners, who all seem oblivious to what Cormac is asking her to do. Hermione places her hand in her lap and guides his hand to the opened slit in her dress. 

“Gods, you’re too good for me,” he praises her as his fingers climb to the apex of her thighs. He tells her louder, so the table hears: “Eat your cake, love.”

She does. A forkful of moist cake in her mouth, and Cormac sears his fingers against her wet clit. She moans and he chuckles. 

“She loves cake,” he tells his table mates, who all have a good chuckle at their future Minister of Magic. He leans into her. “Keep making those sounds and you’ll have more wizards than me after you this evening.”

Draco’s eyes find him across the room. Cormac gives a short nod of his head. 

“I want you to finish,” he tells Hermione in a deep, quiet breath. “Excuse yourself to the loo. You’ll tell me all about it when we get home.”

She’s a lovely shade of red as his fingers leave her knickers. Still, she doesn’t make a move to leave the table. 

“I’ll let you choose how we play tonight,” he promises he’s smoothly.

The devious sparkle in her eye tells him that he’s got her right where he wants her. Cormac smiles as she excuses herself from the table with a cursory glance to him. He watches her arse as she scurries off to the loo and once she’s out of sight, turns his attention on Draco.

He’s nursing another drink and his eyes stare at the archway Hermione left through. As if he can feel Cormac’s attention, his gaze snaps to Cormac. He offers a stiff nod of his head and then follows after Hermione. If Cormac didn’t know any better, he’d swear he sees a small smirk on Draco’s face as he leaves the ballroom.

He can’t chase after them, no. He needs to give them time to get into it, give Draco a chance to convince Hermione to — Merlin. Cormac runs a hand through his hair and chuckles to himself. He’s actually planning on his sexy witch to have an affair!

He drums his manicured fingertips against the white cotton tablecloth and rests his chin in his other hand. It’s hard to perfectly time it, but he waits until five minutes pass and then excuses himself from the table with an excuse of having obviously lost his wife. 

It’s the shock of his life when he pushes open the door of the restroom and finds his wife pressed against the tile wall with Draco’s lips attached to her mouth and his hands gripping her hips. Cormac never expected her to give into Draco so quickly. His hands move from her hips to her perfect tits and he pulls the front of her dress down putting her fully on display. When Draco ducks down to take one pink peak into his mouth, Hermione finally sees him. 

Hermione gasps. “Cormac — this isn’t—” Her hands push at Draco, but he doesn’t budge from his feast on her breasts.

Cormac withdraws his wand from his pocket and turns to the door. He casts a spell to keep it locked and to confound anyone who tries to enter. Then, he turns slowly back to Draco and Hermione.

“What’s this?” Cormac exaggerates his eyebrows raising and takes a casual step toward the other two. “I said to finish alone, love.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” she says and shoves at Draco’s shoulders, but he only grips her tighter. He must do that thing with his that Cormac likes, because a sharp gasp leaves Hermione’s lungs.

“I think you quite like his mouth on you.” Cormac leans against the counter only a few steps away and trains his eyes on Hermione’s flushed face. “Tell me, love. Do you like the way he runs his tongue over your tits?”

“Don’t lie to him, Granger,” Draco mumbles against her. One of his hands snakes up her torso and palms her breast gently. “You like it. Tell him you want to fuck me.”

Cormac has to hand it to Draco. He’s used to seeing him as a submissive, but watching him with Hermione has him hard in record time. He adjusts his trousers and smirks as Hermione’s eyes follow the movement.

“Is that true, little witch?” Cormac asks her curiously. “Do you want me to watch Draco fuck you against the wall?”

Draco bunches the skirt of her dress up to her hips and Cormac eyes the black thong he’d found for her earlier. He smirks, remembering burying himself inside of her, of fucking her throat, and eating her pussy. Gods, he really wants her to say yes so badly. He palms his erection through his trousers. 

“Hold your dress here,” Draco instructs her huskily. When she has a firm hold, he ducks down to remove her knickers and pulls them down her long legs. “Your husband’s going to watch me have you. Are you okay with that?”

Hermione’s eyes dart from Cormac to Draco and her throat constricts around a thick swallow. His heartbeat is in his throat, pounding away at a rhythm so fast he’s worried he’ll black out before she agrees.

“Granger.” Draco places his hand along her jaw and separated her thighs with his knee. “I’m going to need you to be absolutely clear with me before I continue.”

The gentleness takes Cormac by surprise. There’s almost a familiarity there; no animosity as he’d expected. Despite the unconventional sexual relationship he has with both of them, Cormac finds that he likes seeing the softer side between them. He’s itching to wrap his hand around his cock and get off to them. 

She finally speaks and Cormac holds his breath. Her eyes find his and he nods, a small smile on his face. She has to know it’s okay — Merlin, it’s fucking brilliant and he can’t contain the way his smile grows on his face. 

“Yes, Draco,” she whispers shakily, “please take me in front of my husband.”

It’s all the permission that Draco needs. His hands are in her hair and his mouth is pressed against hers. Cormac watches greedily as she moans into the kiss and Draco swallows the sound.

“I think he should fuck you from behind,” Cormac says, more to remind her that he’s watching than for any other reason. “Come over here and put your hands on the counter. Stick out that pretty arse for him.”

He slides out of the way and presses his back against one of the stall frames. She does as he says and her eyes meet his in the mirror. Cormac offers her an encouraging smile as Draco lines himself up behind her. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, love.” He cants his chin down and roves over her body with his eyes. “I want you to be a good girl for Malfoy and let him hear all those delicious sounds you made for me earlier.”

“She knows she isn’t allowed to hold back,” Draco says more to his wife than him. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Draco smirks. “Isn’t that right, Granger?”

Draco sinks his cock into Hermione and she moans as she adjusts to his thickness. Cormac watches her face screw up in pleasure; her lips part and her eyes flutter closed.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Cormac unbuttons his trousers and sticks his hand down his pants to tease his cock. “Keep your eyes open. You don’t want to miss any of this.”

Draco meets his eyes in the mirror and the edge of his lip rises. Pompous arse, which is exactly why they get along so well. 

“She’s drenched,” he says as he slides out and back into her quickly. “Tight little cunt, too.”

Hermione’s noises fill the room and echo off the walls and Cormac stops teasing himself. Instead, his fist is wrapped tightly around his cock and he thrusts into his hand at the same speed Draco is fucking his wife. 

“How does he feel, Hermione? Tell me.”

“He’s so big,” she moans and pushes back against Draco. The slapping noises grow more intense as they have at each other like feral animals. “Merlin, Draco,  _ yes _ , fuck me harder.”

He acquiesces and rails into her so hard that she screams out his name between breathy moans. Cormac is long lost to madness and praises her over and over for being such a good girl and a naughty little minx.

“You can be louder than that, Granger. Fuck. Me.” Draco digs his fingers into her hips and guides her at an ungodly pace against him.

There are so many noises coming from all three of them that Cormac’s head spins. He ruts into his hand like a damn randy teenager and spills out before he can even think to stop it. Draco reaches around Hermione’s front and runs his fingers over her clit and she positively screeches his name like a banshee.

Cormac doesn’t wait for Draco to come; he grabs him from his wife, holds his hips steady, and drops to his knees on the hard tile. Draco wastes no time taking Cormac by his hair and uses his mouth for his personal pleasure. Cormac relaxes his throat and then runs the rough length of his tongue over Draco’s cock just the way he likes. Draco spills down his throat with a feral grunt.

No one makes a sound for several minutes. Hermione rearranges her dress to cover her body and Cormac zips his trousers and stands from the floor. Draco tucks himself away and wipes the sleeve of his shirt over his forehead. 

This went so much better than Cormac could even imagine. The stupid, large grin on his face wouldn’t disappear. 

“You’ve been having an affair with Draco.”

Cormac’s eyes snap to Hermione’s and he opens his mouth once, twice, and three times before he reaches to the back of his neck and rubs it absently. He thinks of any lie he can tell, but none come to mind. Instead, he looks to Draco and then back to Hermione.

“I have,” he confesses quietly. “Two months today.”

He watches a lazy smirk roll up her face and he tilts his head. She runs her hand up Draco’s arm and into his hand, and then pulls Draco’s mouth down to hers. Merlin help him, as upset as Cormac thinks he should feel, he’s nothing but turned on by the spectacle of their snogging.

When they finally pull apart, Draco looks at him and offers him the same small smirk he’d given him earlier. Shite, he’s a fucking idiot.  _ Of course _ , they’re fucking, too. 

“How long?” He demands, the thrill of something exciting and new shooting through him. 

“Two months today,” Draco says quietly.

“Did you know about me?” Cormac turns his gaze to Hermione. “Did you know I was fucking him like I fuck you every night?”

She shakes her head. “Not until you — well, it’s not every day your husband falls on his knees for a bloke.”

He lets loose a small chuckle and steps around Draco to wrap his arms around her. “You are fucking perfect, Hermione.”

She smiles into his shoulder. “You’re not mad that I— I had  _ relations _ with Draco?”

“Merlin, no. I thought you’d hate me when you found out,” Cormac admits breathlessly. “Turns out the arse knew and didn’t let us in on his little game.”

Draco lifts his hands, face one of pure innocence. “I saw an opportunity and I went for it.” He points to himself with a wolfish smile. “Slytherin.”

“So, what do we do now?” Hermione stares between them and chews on her lip. Cormac reaches for it with his thumb and pops the plump flesh free. “Do you — Draco, do you want to come home with us?”

The pale blonde nods his head and searches Cormac’s eyes for something.

“I thought the hottest thing I’d have tonight was a bit of cuckold,” Cormac laughs as they prepare to apparate home. “I’m the luckiest bloke alive.”


End file.
